Scrubbing CC
by justCiles4life
Summary: A little edited scene of "Making Whoopi" ... please consider the rating ... One shot. No perfect English ;) N/CC, what else?


**"Scrubbing CC"**

by justCiles4life on FF; Missboobcock on IG; Rena B. in real life.

_Season 6, "Making Whoopi"_

* * *

><p><span>AN:

Rating: M - probably more intense than everything I ever wrote ... you really wanna read it? ... really? To be honest ... when I read it after I finished it, I was a little disgusted by myself :'D

Make yourself an opinion ^^

I love this sponge-scene an Maxwell for interrupting them!

I wanted them see kissing SO BAD in this scene!

So, this is my version of what should have happened. Period.

I "edited" this scene a bit, so Maxwell had no chance to interrupt. Oh, and by the way - I first wanted to write a really horny story about the two, but somehow I can't _just _write a horny story. In my opinion they belong together, so writing a story about them, including just sex and no love is impossible for me. So please don't make me writing a Ciles story without love, that is not possible

Omg I'm babbling trash.

Sorry, guys.

Enjoy and review please, but don't kill me for my not perfect English, I try my best (just read that trashy sentence from above again) ;)

* * *

><p>It was very normal morning ... no, to be honest, it wasn't <em>that <em>normal ... Niles was waiting for the certain blonde with a beating heart. After their short flirting from the day before, he simply could not get her out of his head. This was of course something he was used to, but he had never thought about her in ... _that _special way ...

When the goddess finally entered the door, Niles' heart stopped for a moment, about the fact, he adored her appearance. She wore a simple beige suit, manly as ever, but it fitted her very well. It wasn't very feminine or bodyhugging, but Niles didn't care, he knew that he loved her, no matter what she wore.

When CC placed herself in front of him, pressing her breasts obviously seducing forward, and smiling so broadly at him, like he was the only one who could make her happy, he could have killed for really being the one.

"Hiya baby", she said with the deepest and throatiest tone of her voice.

"Hi dumplin'", he answered with a shaking voice, trying to control himself from getting hard just at her sight.

CC closed her eyes and inhaled his scent enjoyingly, still smiling. "Mhh, you smell good ..." She opened her eyes again and the horniness in her eyes took his breath away. "What is that scent you're wearing?"

"Lemon Bowl Fresh", he answered shortly and CC smelled again at him, letting her tongue moisturize her lips and let them escape a lustful little moan.

Niles bit his lip as his look fell from her beautiful face on her shoulder pads, which always had turned him on. "You're wearing those extra wide shoulder pads today, aren't ya?"

CC let out his favourite laugh, the sultry one. "Not wearing any", she told him, her voice again deep and sexy.

"Better", Niles croaked.

In the back he heard muffled voices, and soon the back door was opened and closed again. Niles supposed, that the children finally had left.

"So, what are we going to do now?", CC asked him innocently.

"We'll think of something", Niles whispered and grabbed her waist, pulling her close. He pulled a strand of her hair away and began to caress her jaw with his index finger. "You are so beautiful", he whispered. "I barely can stand your beauty."

"Liar", CC breathed with closed eyes.

"No, my queen, I'm telling the truth", Niles said, and just when he was about to kiss her, a scream kept them from their kiss.

"Niiiiiles?"

"Jesus Christ", CC moaned and pulled Niles down to hide their bodies behind the counter.

Maxwell came down, the two of them heard that he threw something away and called for Niles again.

Then he walked up again and CC pulled Niles up.

"Where were we?", she asked quietly and put his hand up to her face, letting it caress her cheek.

She closed her eyes again and another moan escaped her slightly parted lips. He could barely prevent himself from just sticking his tongue into her mouth, but he knew, if he would do that, there was no going back. They would kiss, and then he would have to take her, here and now - sure he would fuck her to ecstasy, causing her to have the most intensely and strongest orgasm she ever had, but that would be all and he wouldn't have a chance to tell her he loved her.

He sighted and moved away, taking a sponge and began to clean the counter.

She just still stood there, her lips still parted. "Niles ...", she moaned silently. "I'm waiting ... don't make me begin without you ... this could get dirty ..."

"Never, Love", he said and she opened her eyes in shock.

"What - ? Niles, what are you -?"

But Niles already had moved the sponge to her hand and began to rub it softly. "Just scrubbing you ... you said, you could get dirty ..."

CC grinned and stopped him from scrubbing her, turned the sponge around and leaned slightly back.

Niles swallowed and continued scrubbing. _She prefers the rough side of the sponge ... making me wonder, if she prefers the rough side in general ... I bet she's the hard sex type - Oh my god, I have to find out._

CC slid a bit down, laying herself almost on the counter, while Niles held her hand and scrubbed it gently.

Suddenly she let out a moan again and got back to her normal state. She leaned in and Niles also did.

And finally their mouths met.

As their lips moving with each other, CC thought her head would explode. Thousands of little electric shocks went from her head into her heart, her stomach and her core, preventing her from thinking.

Niles felt like the world around him was standing still. He was kissing _her, _he was kissing no other person than CC Babcock, the bitch of Broadway herself, the devil in person, the Ice Qeen, the love of his live, the woman of his dreams, the middle of his world, the most beautiful creature he could think of.

Niles groaned and pulled her to her body, her breasts collided with his chest and she moaned into his mouth. Her lips parted and she licked over Niles' lips, begging for entrance. Niles opened his mouth and CC quickly inserted her tounge, letting it explore his mouth, caressing his tongue fondly.

Her hands wandered from his back to his cheeks and then to his head, where she grabbed his hair and pulled his head closer to hers, but his hands were laying shyly on her back, just like three years before.

Their lips and tongues were so melted together, it almost seemed impossible to ever stop them. The kiss grew more intimate, when CC put her left leg around his hips as good as she could. She pressed his lower region against her pelvis. They had to stop kissing for a second, enjoying the sensation of their genitals touching.

"Oh god, Niles", CC moaned as she felt his arousal brushing against her thigh. "I think we should move upstairs ..."

Niles captured her lips again and moved his hands to her ass, squeezing it lightly. CC yelped and wrapped her other leg around him, moving her still dressed middle area up and down his already erected dick, if they were undressed, he would have entered her already, but they were dressed, and she was moving up and down, forth and back, riding him passionately to ecstasy.

She rubbed herself so appetent against him, he could feel the erection grow, he felt he was close to the climax, even if she 'just' was rubbing her dressed genital against his.

"Oh, Miss Babcock", Niles whispered as he felt himself almost finished. "Please stop it. Let us go upstairs. I want to feel all of you ..."

But CC laughed, threw her head back and began to ride him harder, pushing her core harder and faster on his middle.

"No", Niles moaned. "No. Please. Miss. Babcock ... I need you!"

As he breathed the last sentence, CC stopped the weird dry sex thing and looked at him. "You need me?", she whispered and smiled. "Oh, Butler Boy. You already have me." She kissed him lightly and Niles was practically over the moon. "I was wondering why I'm so attracted to you since yesterday, but in fact I'm really not surprised. You have to know ..." She kissed him again. "You are one hell of a man, sexy, romantic, funny, attractive, sweet ... I'm attracted to you since my first day here, but I always denied that fact. But not anymore."

She smiled at him and Niles' heart jumped. She caressed his hair and unwrapped her legs from his body, placing them on the floor again.

Then she brushed her lips against his cheek and moved to his ear, where she bit in his earlobe. "And now take me upstairs. Fuck me as hard as you've never fucked anyone."

Niles grabbed her hand and instantly pulled her up to his room.

He locked his door and dimmed the lights.

"I'm apologizing for this weird thing down there", CC said quietly.

Niles turned around to look at her, and he noticed, that she was blushing.

Niles grinned devilish. "Why, baby, I think that was hot. It showed, you wanted me right here and there and could not await to rub yourself against me, no matter if we were dressed or not."

"When you say it that way, it sounds much more embarassing -"

Niles hushed her with his lips and not a second after it, she joined his dancing tongue.

"This time without clothes", CC mumbled and ripped her blazer open. She was wearing a blue shirt-blouse with deep v-neck under it, which was filled out by her boobs. Niles moaned as he cupped her breasts.

"Babcock, you naughty girl", he moaned into her mouth. "No bra at a normal working day ..." He wandered with his hand into her pants. "And no panties", he said surprised and squeezed her ass.

CC moaned as well, she thought her pussy would explode, when Niles kneaded her breast with his one hand, with his other hand stroking gently over her slit, inserting a finger in it.

"I said - I'm not - wearing any - I meant - not any - at all", CC breathed and threw her head back, when a pleasuring wave of feelings from her middle shoot through her body. "Oh god, _Niles!_"

"Yeah, baby, scream", Niles growled and pulled her pants down. He threw her on the bed and fucked her with his fingers. Soon his mouth joined them, craving to taste her. He continued fucking her with his tongue, while he entered her with it, tasting her and feeling her tighten, he caressed her clit and CC cried out in pleasure.

"Is that good?", Niles breathed against the bundle of nerves and CC moaned loudly. "You like it, Babs?"

"Join me, Butler Boy", she breathed in her deep voice. "Before I lose control."

"I want to watch you lose control, so you better hurry up", Niles chuckled.

"Oh okay, now shut up and fuck me", CC groaned, grabbed his head and pushed him down again.

Niles circled his tongue over her clit, sucked on it gently, and inserted two fingers in her, fucking and sucking her with passion.

"I'm, almost there, so close, keep going!", CC moaned and slapped his shoulder. "Don't - stop!"

She came hard, almost keeping Niles with her, just with her moaning and crying and trembling. The waves of emotions washed over her, making her almost say the forbidden thing.

_I love you, Niles, oh god, how much I love you_, she thought while she was on top, but she managed to bite it back.

CC collapsed and her head fell back, but she had no time to calm down, Niles already was lying on her, his dick brushed against her inner thigh, searching the slit to enter.

He kissed her and she could taste herself, making her clear, that Niles was here with her, he really had taken her over the edge and now he wanted to take her again, her, of all people.

CC wrapped her arms around him and held im back from entering. "Niles", she said lovely. "Thank you."

Niles pecked her lips. "Now, Love, I'll serve you like nobody else ever did."

CC smiled lightly. "Love ...", she whispered softly and Niles skipped a beat. "If you stop now, you still have served me like nobody else ever did."

_I LOVE YOU, CC!_, Niles thought desperately. _I love you more than everything, how can I tell you?_

Niles wanted it to cry out, but he was afraid of saying it. It would change everything.

But everything already had changed, he _had _to say it.

He opened his mouth, but CC reached between them, took his dick in her hand and guided him into her. They both gasped as he slowly slid into her, savouring the moment, and, in front of all, their faces. Hers looked so peaceful and enjoying, and the fact, she was looking at him like that, made his eyes grew wet.

"This maybe sounds strange, but you feel good in me", she whispered. "Something to retry for a second ... or third time ..."

"Miss Babcock", Niles groaned and began to thrust against her. "You are amazing! I -"

CC interrupted him with a throaty laugh. "You are allowed to push harder, Butler Boy. I'm not _that _soft, you know ..."

Niles remembered the rough side of the sponge and thrusted harder.

CC gasped again and grabbed his shoulders, pulling herself closer to him, then she wrapped her legs around him and began to rock her pelvis back and forth. Now their chests were pressed together, their middles were melted to one, and their mouths locked again.

Niles now pushed so hard, they crashed onto his bed with every push, and CC was almost afrait, that the bed could break.

They were so wrapped up with each other, deep in their world, they forgot, they weren't alone in the house. CC cried and moaned his name loudly and Niles groaned her last name in pleasure.

"Miss Babcock, oh my god, Miss Babcock ...", he groaned with passion and pressed his body harder on hers, he wanted to be sure, if she was really here, just as CC had to know before.

"I'm not - going anywhere - I'm here. With - you, baby", CC breathed, but suddenly she felt the waves of emotions, the spasms of little electric shocks, shooting through her body again. "Oh, Niles", she breathed into his ear and grabbed his shoulder, digging her nails into his flesh. "Oh _Niles - _I'm begging you - _please - _don't ever - stop!"

Niles ran his hands over her back and pressed himself and her on the bed, the same time as he released himself, his moaning her name brought her to the peak a second time. Together they fell over the edge, in such a synch, it wasn't hard to see, that they belonged together.

Their sweaty bodies collided next to each other, Niles turned to her and kissed her forehead. "You stunning, gorgeous, hell of a sexy Vamp ...", he nuzzled into her ear and she laughed.

"Let's get a quick shower and then let's get -", CC began, but the intercom went on in that very moment.

_"Niles, are you there? Have you seen CC? I've been looking for her. Brighton told me, she already has arrived, but I can't find her anywhere ..."_

"Fuck", CC mumbled. She pecked Niles on the lips, before she hopped out of the bed to get dressed. "Tell him, I - uhm - went to the toilet -"

Niles nodded quickly, causing her to hush, and then he pressed the intercom button. "I haven't seen the witch of west, I just came out of the shower. Explaining why I didn't see her, I think." He winked at CC. "She'll come soon, I bet she already did."

CC hissed quietly and Niles laughed.

_"Just tell her, I'm looking for her, old man. Just if you see her - of course."_

The intercom went off and Niles turned to CC. "He's looking for you. He might - uhm - have heard us."

"I know", CC said, "and I don't care at all." She took a step towards Niles and kissed him passionately and craving, trying to lay all her love in this kiss.

When they broke apart, Niles caressed her jaw with the back of his hand. "Miss Babcock", he whispered. "CC ..."

CC closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of his voice, when he said her name.

"CC, I have to tell you, I'm in lo -"

"MISS BAAAAAABCOOOOCK, WHERE AAAARE YAAAA?"

CC opened her eyes and noticed the resigned look on Niles' face.

"I'll kill her, I'll kill Nanny Fine right now", CC growled and wanted to step out of the room.

"Miss Babcock, wait!", Niles called and CC turned around. "Don't kill her."

"I won't", CC promised, but she sounded grumpy. "I'll just torture her."

Niles laughed and stepped closer, pulled her into a light hug and kissed her gently. "I'd love to see that ..."

"You dirty, old man", CC said with an played shocked face.

"And still you enjoyed having your way with me", Niles countered.

CC grinned broadly. "See you later?", she asked and pecked his lips.

Niles nodded and CC stepped out of the room.

The door closed behind her.

"I love you, Miss Babcock ... ", Niles whispered.

* * *

><p><em>*The End. For now.*<em>


End file.
